1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to travel processing systems and, more particularly, to a system for receiving a traveler's travel goals and determining possible travel options by searching a travel database.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems for arranging airline travel are commonly used. Existing reservation systems allow a traveler or user to select the days that they wish to travel and their origination and destination sites. Based on these selections, the system tells the user both the fares available and the companies offering the fares.
These existing systems require the traveler to guess at what time they need to arrive at the destination airport to reach their final destination, such as the location of a meeting, on time. The traveler must determine the time required to travel from the airport to the final destination site and research what types of ground transportation are available at the destination airport. The traveler must then research which hotels, restaurants, and other activities are close to their final destination point of interest and make separate reservations.
Based on the above limitations of existing systems, it is desirable to improve travel processing systems to provide greater assistance to the traveler.